¿Crees qué es muy fácil?
by Rarita normal
Summary: -Ella no lo superaba, habían pasado meses y no le superaba. Ella no era ella y existen pocas posibilidades que volviera a serlo sin la sonrisa de el dándole una calidez que la hacia sentirse especial.¿Podrá avanzar sin él a su lado? -"¿QUE ACASO TU CREES QUE ES MUY FÁCIL DEJAR ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS? ¿QUE ACASO CREES QUE ES FÁCIL OLVIDARLE?"


¡Hola a todos!

Es mi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo escribo con la intención de divertirme.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

Iba caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían en circunstancias como estas. Lo que alguna vez fue su dorado cabellos rubios ya o era más que una melena mal cuidada y ella lo sabía y por más que intentara no podría detener su tristeza, acelero su paso por miedo que la encontraran y la detengan _como en las situaciones pasadas,_ su cuerpo no dio más y cayo rendida de rodillas y lloro, cabe decir que el clima no era más que una lluvia torrencial, _como la que había el día que él se fue,_ la cual acompañaba su llanto desconsolado _como todos los días desde "ese" día_.

Al rato llego Gray detrás de ella, y no le sorprendió la escena, desde hacía unos meses siempre iba dirigida hacia ese lugar, pero eso no evito que se le encogiera el corazón al ver a su hermanita pequeña en esa situación, porque si, para el ella era su hermanita pequeña por la cual estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mucho, se arrodillo para poder verla de cerca, su rostro no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

Su sonrisa no era más que una línea recta.

Su cabello estaba descuidado.

Y sus ojos, si alguna vez fueron las ventanas de la vitalidad de esta, hoy no eran más que dos faros apagados.

Ella no era Lucy Heartphilia.

Ella dejo de serlo el mismo día que el corazón de el dejo de palpitar, desde que la sonrisa de él fue transformada en una mueca de espanto y dolor, y desde que el brillo de los ojos de el dejara de resplandecerle su vida.

La vida no era justa para ella su madre, su padre, Aquarius y ahora él, _Natsu, su Natsu._

Porque sí, ella lo proclamaba suyo por lo que este le hacía sentir y ella hubiera deseado que él hubiese sentido lo mismo, pero ahora era un misterio que no valía la pena descubrir, porque aunque él la hubiera amado con locura, a ella no hacía más que dañarle su conciencia porque hace un año su corazón dejo de latir, hace un año sus ojos no brillan con intensidad y determinación y porque hoy hace un año la vida se quedo sin Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Las voces de los niños saltando en charco y riendo se hacía presente en las orejas de las personas, parecía un día perfecto para quedarse encerrada en su cuarto bebiendo chocolate caliente mirando la lluvia como caía a goterones, eso era el panorama de muchos , incluyendo nuestra rubia amiga, pero, como en todo hay una excepción y este caso no se salva, un pelirrosa estaba dispuesto a realizar una misión este mismo día, y como no si hoy era el día de pagar la renta de su preciada rubia y ella como gran parte del tiempo, estaba desesperada por realizar una misión, lástima que para el festival se halla torcido su tobillo de manera que debía andar con un molesto yeso, el cual , le impedía acompañar a su amigo peli-rosa en esta aventura, pero , sin embargo , esta intentaría darlo vuelta._

 _̶_ _Natsu no es necesario que vallas, pero si deseas ir siquiera déjame acompañarte-decía una rubia con un ligero sonrojo producido por la propuesta de su amigo pelirrosa acompañado de un ligero puchero formado por, según ella, la injusticia que producía su amigo por no permitirle ir._

 _̶_ _No puedes venir ¿y si te ocurre algo? Sabes que tienes que pagar la renta y no podrás hacer mucho con ese tobillo enyesado y lo sabes- respondió con un tono autoritario al cual no se le podía poner suplica alguna._

 _̶_ _Pero Natsu no me quiero quedar sola me aburriré-intentaba dar vuelta a su amigo._

 _̶_ _No hay pero que valga y tú lo sabes-la abrazó- aparte solo será una tarde y happy se quedara cuidándote._

 _̶_ _¡AYE!-exclamo el felino, causando un susto a la Heartphilia por no haber notado la presencia de este_

 _̶_ _Está bien está bien… pero puedes ir con una condición-dijo la rubia dejando curioso a su amigo._

 _̶_ _¿Cuál…?- decía con curiosidad en su voz._

 _̶_ _No me dejes-esto tomo de sorpresa al peli-rosa –no soportaría pensar que sales herido o en el peor de los casos… muerto- empezó a sollozar-no me perdonaría que te pasara algo a costas mías ¿sabes?... y sé que en el gremio me dicen que no es así, pero yo de verdad pienso que soy una carga la cual les acarrea mucho problemas y yo… -el no la dejo seguir hablando._

 _̶_ _No eres una carga y eso te lo hemos dejado bien en claro y además no te preocupes Luce llegare sano y a salvo-dijo el Dragneel con una sonrisa_ lástima que sería la última que vería de parte de él.

 _̶_ _¿Lo prometes?- pregunto dudosa_

 _̶_ _Lo prometo-_ lastima no cumplió su promesa

 _̶_ _Está bien ve-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras el Dragneel se alejaba a paso decidido - ¡NATSU!- el nombrado se giro y ensancho su sonrisa al ver a la rubia hacer el signo de Fairy Tail-¡ESPERO TE VAYA BIEN!_

* * *

 _Había pasado una semana de la misión del peli-rosa y este no regresaba todavía, por lo cual, no pudo pagar la renta, y eso la llevo a pedirle prestado a Erza para poder seguir viviendo en la comodidad de su apartamento, pero, estaba preocupada, demasiado para su gusto, porque su pelirrosa todavía no regresaba y si bien su conciencia le decía que el estaba bien y que debería confiar en él y que tan solo se le había alargado un poco, su corazón sentía dolor y tristeza desde que el DS de fuego había partido a su misión. La rubia suspiro intentando quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y dirigiéndose al tablero de misiones, porque el mismo día que él había partido, Wendy le retiro su yeso y le había dado reposo por 2 días, los cuales había cumplido y ahora estaba empeñándose en hacer una misión, para pagarle lo que le debía a Erza, a pesar que esta le replicaba que no era necesario y además para que la espera del DS no se le hiciera tan larga, luego de observar una misión que tuviera buena paga, se decidió por una la cual trataba de encontrar una flor, era común en magnolia, pero el cliente no la había podido buscar por razones medicas, el cual también era el motivo por pedir la misión. Pensó en llamar a happy, pero al verlo, tan entusiasmado con Charle, se arrepintió y decidió ir sola, se acerco a mira y le comunico que tomaría la misión y partió._

* * *

 _Habría estado recolectando flores durante ¿una hora? No se ha percatado de cuanto rato, ha estado hipnotizada por la belleza y el aroma que desprendían estas, cuando encontró que tenía un número razonable (porque al ver la belleza de las flores empezó a recolectar para cada integrante) se decidió retirar, tomó un atajo, porque al informarse de la distancia del bosque a la casa del cliente decidió informarse de todos los atajos que se encontraban cerca para que su humanidad tuviera que moverse lo menos posible. Iba de lo mejor hasta que unos animales pasaron velozmente a su lado, la rubia al ver la cantidad de animales que pasaron sintió curiosidad y decidió seguirlos,_ pésima idea, _los animales la dirigieron hacia un circulo el cual habían mas de ellos, los cuales, al ver la llegada de alguien superior a ellos se retiraron dejándole la vista a la rubia la cual le causo temor y como no si era su querido compañero de equipo._

 _̶_ _Na-Na- ¡NATSU!- exclamo la rubia con temor de que lo que ella había imaginado se haya vuelto realidad - ¿Natsu estas bien?_

 _̶_ _¿Luce?- pregunto el peli-rosa, haciendo que la rubia soltara un suspiro._

 _̶_ _Idiota ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tuviste?- dijo para aferrarse al peli-rosa._

 _̶_ _Luce es mejor que te retires- dijo con una mirada sombría mientras lo separaba de él._

 _̶_ _¿Porqu…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque apareció un monstruo, que parecía ser una araña y ataco a la rubia._

 _Todo paso tan rápido, el grito su nombre, ella se paralizo y él se puso en frente de ella recibiendo el impacto que iba dirigido a la Heartphilia, el monstruo al ver que logro su cometido se retiro dejando a la rubia desconcertada. Las flores que había recolectado estaban esparcidas por el piso tornándose de un color rojo el cual era gracias a la sangre que brotaba del Dragneel._

 _̶_ _Natsu-dijo con la vos entrecortada la rubia._

 _̶_ _Sé feliz lu-c-ce-dijo para toser sangre-se feliz dijo para cerrar los ojos para siempre."_

* * *

Luego de eso la rubia pidió ayuda desesperada pero le dieron la noticia que ella tanto temía: _el la había dejado y con eso no había cumplido su promesa_.

̶ Gray…-intento hablar con la normalidad de antes-…ya no aguanto más sin él, ya no puedo cargar con esta culpa, ya no puedo.

̶ Yo se que tu puedes sobrellevar esto, como todos lo hemos hecho tu puedes-dijo gray en un vano intento de tranquilizarla-eres más fuerte de lo que has estado mostrando al gremio en estos últimos meses, yo se que podrás- dijo para finalizar con un suspiro.

̶… ¿crees que es muy fácil?- dijo en un susurro la peli-dorado-¿crees que es muy fácil sobrellevarlo?

̶ ¿Qué?-respondió el Fullbuster.

̶ ¿Qué acaso tú crees que es muy fácil sobrellevar estos sentimientos?-dijo elevando la vos para terminar-¡¿Qué- QUÉ ACASO TU CREES QUE ES MUY FÁCIL CARGAR CON LA CULPA?!-Le empezaron a salir lagrimones de rabia y tristeza- ¡¿QUE ACASO TU CREES QUE ES FÁCIL SUPERARLO?! PUES TE INFORMO ¡NO! ¡NO ES FACIL SUPERARLO! ¡NO ES FACIL SENTIRTE MIERDA DURANTE ESTA ULTIMO AÑO DE VIDA! ¡NO ES FACIL OLVIDARLO SI ME UBICO EN SU CASA! ¡NO ES FÁCIL NO SENTIRME MIERDA SI SU OLOR ESTA IMPREGNADO EN TODA LA CASA! ¡NO ES FACIL VER A HAPPY DESPERTANDO DE UNA SUPUESTA PESADILLA Y DECIRLE QUE TODO LO QUE SOÑO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ES FÁCIL DEJAR DE AMARLO! ¡NO ES FÁCIL SUPERARLO! ¡NADA EN ESTA PUTA VIDA ES FÁCIL! ¡¿SABES?! ¿No es fácil sabes? No-no es fa-fácil- su voz le empezó a fallar.

̶ Tengo claro que no es fácil no eras la única que le ha costado superarlo ¿sabes? Él era mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano, ¿sabes lo que costó superarlo? , ¿Sabes lo que superó el gremio para poder volver a ser cómo era antes cuando él estaba?, no lo sabes, te digo por qué, porque estabas sumida en que no lograras superarlo, que no lo lograras, pero ¿esto es lo que hubiera querido Natsu? ¿Así quisiera haberte visto en estas condiciones?- se mantuvo callada como meditando que decirle en forma de respuesta.

̶ El ya no está… no hay manera de saber eso- sus palabras fueron como cuchilladas para ella misma.

̶ Pero yo sé cómo era él y… tu también el no hubiera querido esto Lucy… él no lo hubiese querido-la agarro con ambas manos los hombros para que esta le mirara a los ojos-¡UN CARAJO EL NO LO HUBIESE QUERIDO LUCY Y TU LO SABES BIEN! Y NO HAY MOTIVO PARA PODER CONTRADECIR ESO PORQUE SABES QUE ES VERDAD- El Fullbuster estaba intentando entrar en razón a su rubia amiga, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por las palabras dichas por su compañero y quedo reflexionando antes de contestarle-¡NO PIERDAS TU TIEMPO PENSANDO EN LO QUE PUDIERON FORMAR JUNTOS! ¡PIENSA EN COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN TI! ¡PIENSA EN LO FELIZ QUE PUEDES SER SI LOGRAS SUPERARLO!- grito el Fullbuster con lagrimas de rabia.

̶ No quiero olvidarlo gray, no pienso olvidarlo- dijo la rubia contra-atacándole.

̶ ENTIENDE QUE NADIE TE ESTA PIDIENDO QUE LO OLVIDES, ¡SIMPLEMENTE SUPERALO!- la rubia quedo estática pensando en la forma patética que había actuado estos últimos meses, en como los había ignorado, en como los había tratado de mierda mientras tanto ellos solo le querían ayudar.

̶ Tienes razón Gray el no… hubiera querido verme así- levanto la vista hacia a él secándose las lagrimas- el hubiera querido que estuviera disfrutando de la vida-y sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa falsa como la que mostraba todos los días, esta era de verdad.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antes y en su rostro apareció ese tono que la caracterizaba.

Había vuelto a ser ella y lo sabía.

Había renacido Lucy Heartphilia.

̶ Vamos antes que nos dé un resfriado por tu genial idea- dijo sarcástico Gray.

̶ Calla- dijo dándole un golpe amistoso a este.

" _Si bien no puedo vivir contigo estos hermosos momentos, pienso vivirlo por los dos porque estoy segura que tu hubieras deseado esto Natsu yo lo sé…"_

* * *

Okay esta idea vino de repente y trate de alargarla lo más que pude espero le haya gustado como me quedo, juro que me emocione escribiendo esto y bueno…

Sin más que decir se despide

Una rarita normal :3


End file.
